Eddna Morris
by bw8801
Summary: Double D moved away when they were 10, but came back 5 years later with a huge surprise for the kids of the Cul-de-Sac. Eddy/Nazz Kevin/Fem!Edd


Eddy looked at the empty house for the third time today. He sighed. It had been 5 years since Double D moved away. They had been ten at the time, and everyone (even Kevin) had shown up for her good bye party. Eddy smirked remembering how everyone thought SHE was a HE. Eddy, Ed, and basically anyone who knew Double D was a girl would always ask why she never corrected them. She explained that they would eventually figure it out on there own. You might be wondering why no one figured it out back then. You see, Double D was not a girly girl. She never wore pink bows in her hair or ponytails, she wore a black and white ski cap that held all her short, black hair. She didn't wear skirts or sparkly shirts, she simple loose T shirts and loose shorts. She definitely didn't wear girly shoes, she wore sneakers so she could make a quick getaway if her science experiment went wrong. And while she did have abnormally high voice for a boy, most just wrote it off as her young age and undeveloped vocal chords.

Eddy looked up as his computer beeped. He ran over and saw that he had a new email. It one of the many ways Double D kept it touch with her friends. He clicked his mail box and opened the message.

_Dear Ed(dy),_

_I am delighted to inform you- oh who am I kidding! My parents decided to move back to Peach Creek. In fact, we're moving into the exact same house! We're going to high school together!_

_My parents thought that since they're going on a lot more business trips I would be safer in a smaller less dangerous town. Isn't this amazing!?_

_Double D_

Eddy took a moment to process this. Suddenly he heard a crash behind him. He looked and saw Ed with his head through Eddy's bedroom door.

"Did you get the email?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that great!?"

"YEAH! I'm gonna email her back."

_Dear Double D,_

_That is awesome. Can't wait until you move in and everyone realizes your a girl!_

_Eddy _

He hit send. About three minutes later she replied.

_Dear Eddy,_

_First, you're, not your. _

_Second, yeah, it's going to be weird being in the cul-de-sac and having everyone know I'm a girl._

_Double D_

Eddy turned off the computer and got to work getting Ed's head out of the door.

About a week later, the for sale sign was taken down and all the kids and teens had noticed. Eventually the topic came up while they were all at the swimming hole.

"I wonder who's moving in?" Nazz asked.

"I hope they're cute." Kevin called out from the water. Nazz rolled her eyes at her former crush. Eddy snickered. "Something funny dork?" Over the years Kevin had started to respect the Ed's a bit more, but still he called them dorks. Everyone thought it was either his nickname for them or just habit he hadn't broken yet.

"Actually, yes. Me and Ed happen to know the new kid."

"Really?" Nazz asked her boyfriend. He nodded.

"Are they a girl or a boy?" Johnny questioned.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRL!" Ed yelled from the cliff as he jumped off and into the water. He made a giant splash that soaked everyone.

"Well it will be nice to finally have another girl in our neighborhood." Sarah stated. Nazz nodded while Eddy and Ed tried not to smile.

"Is she cute?" Kevin asked.

"'Cute' is a relative term. Though I will admit that she is physically attractive."

"Does anyone else find it weird that someone other than Double D will be living in his old house?" Everyone looked over at the pale twelve year old.

"I do Boy Jimmy." Rolf called from the water. Everyone else nodded.

"Y'know, he was the least annoying of you dorks." Kevin stated.

* * *

Double D looked around her old room. She carefully set down the box she had been carrying and slowly shut the door. She began digging through the box. It was filled with her favorite possessions.

Her ski cap. A label maker left over from her germaphobe/OCD period. Some tools from building Eddy's scams. Various photos for over the years; some from when she lived here, some from when she visited, some from when Eddy and Ed visited her.

"Eddna! Don't you want to go see your old friends?"

"Sure Mom." She walked outside to see the other kids.

"Hi, we were waiting!" Nazz stated. "And now we sound stalkerish."

"It's cool." Double D assured her. "I've dealt with weirder people." She looked around. "Hey Ed. Eddy."

"Hi!"

"Hey."

"So, what's your name?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny, you know me."

"I do?"

"He does?" Sarah asked.

"You all do."

"We do?" Kevin asked, in a disbelieving tone.

"Yep."

"Then who are you." Double D bit her lip and looked at Eddy. He nodded.

"I'm Double D." All their mouths dropped open.


End file.
